Battlefield Heroes: Vehicle Mayhem
Battlefield Heroes: Vehicle Mayhem, also referred to as Wasteland Heroes, is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around vehicle and infantry warfare, with references to the movie .[http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/forum/showthread.php?tid=310568 Mad Max 2 theme in Battlefield Heroes] The update was released on January 25th, 2012,January 25th, 2012 - Vehicle Mayhem is here! with subsequent releases on January 31st, 2012January 31st, 2012 - New Anti-Vehicle Rifles have arrived! Grab yours in "The Claw" and February 8th, 2012.February 8th, 2012 - New Anti-Air Rocket launchers have arrived! Grab yours in "The Claw" Additions Weapons Two weapons were released for the update, originally shown in the teaser trailer. Two more weapons were released on January 31st, 2012, followed by two more on February 8th, 2012. The weapons were originally released in the Claw before being sold on the store a week later. Royal Army *Bernhardt's Blowlamp (January 25th, 2012) *Mk1 Bad Boy (January 31st, 2012) *Sam's SAM (February 8th, 2012) National Army *Albert's Anti-Air Arrow (February 8th, 2012) *Faust's Panzercutter (January 25th, 2012) *Panzerhunter 39 (January 31st, 2012) Cosmetics Two cosmetic sets and multiple rare items were released for the update, themed around the characters Max Rockatansky and Wez. The sets and items were initially available in The Claw, before the sets were eventually sold in the store or available via supply drops. The Road Ranger's Muddy Mohawk and Track Hunter's Red Hot Mohawk were given for a free trial with the use of a promotional code. Royal Army *Road Ranger's Set (Purchase, The Claw) :*Road Ranger's Muddy Mohawk (Promotional Code 5JU7-G5PX-8Y8G-M6XX, The Claw) *Many rare items (Road Ranger's Spare Parts, The Claw) National Army *Track Hunter's Set (Purchase, The Claw) :*Track Hunter's Red Hot Mohawk (Promotional Code D2KT-87S4-YLM3-HB3E, The Claw) *Many rare items (Track Hunter's Spare Parts, The Claw) Gallery BFH Vehicle Mayhem Update.png|Update page BFH Blowtorches Claw.jpg|Promotional image of the Bernhardt's Blowlamp and the Faust's Panzercutter. BFH Anti Tank Rifles Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Mk1 Bad Boy and the Panzerhunter 39. BFH Anti Tank Rifles Claw.jpg|Mk1 Bad Boy and Panzerhunter 39 in the Claw BFH Seeking Missiles Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Sam's SAM and the Albert's Anti-Air Arrow. BFH Seeking Missiles Claw.jpg|Sam's SAM and Albert's Anti-Air Arrow in the Claw. BFH Road Ranger's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Road Ranger's set. BFH Road Ranger's Set Promo 2.jpg|Another promotional image of the Road Ranger's set. BFH Track Hunter's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Track Hunter's set. BFH Track Hunter's Set Promo 2.jpg|Another promotional image of the Track Hunter's set. BFH Vehicle Mayhem Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Road Ranger's set and Track Hunter's set. BFH Spare Parts.jpg|Promotional image for the Road Ranger's Spare Parts and Track Hunter's Spare Parts. External Links *EA Newsletter *January 25th, 2012 - Herolympics - Jeep Throw Event *January 30th, 2012 - Vehicle Mayhem Machines Contest *January 31st, 2012 - Do you want to see Wasteland Heroes in Supply Drops? *February 2nd, 2012 - Vehicle Mayhem Fashion Victim Awards *February 8th, 2012 - Vehicle Mayhem Machines Contest Winners *Februry 13th, 2012 - Vehicle Mayhem Fashion Victim Awards Winners References Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons Category:Battlefield Heroes: Vehicle Mayhem